Riku's Dream
by ThaDoctor17
Summary: Riku falls from her house, and Daisuke catches her. She kisses him, and he reacts as such. Riku's dream is coming true, or it it? Very short oneshot, DaiRiku...


Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel… or any of its characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel… or any of its characters._

_Author's Note: I am writing this right after watching episode 16. Also, I've never written a DN Angel before, so I'm rather new to the characters, and I've only seen one episode in Japanese, the rest I saw the English dub… Anyway, enjoy._

"N-Newa-kun…" Riku stuttered as Daisuke caught her. "You… saved me?"

"Just in the right place at the right time," Daisuke smiled stupidly. He set her on her feet and stood up. The force of her fall had pushed him to his knee. "Daijoubu ka?"

"Hai," Riku smiled, as she brushed off her skirt. "Thanks to you…" she looked at the ground.

"Quit talking like I rescued you or something," Daisuke laughed scratching the back of his head. "I didn't do anything special."

"Okay," Riku said, looking up at him. "Why are you here anyway? Not that I mind…" she added at the last second.

"I came to… make sure you were okay," Daisuke said, embarrassed. "You seemed… depressed at school today."

"You came for… me?" Riku couldn't understand it. He almost never came to see her; he was always here for Riza.

"Yeah…" Daisuke chuckled nervously. "So… what's been bothering you so much lately?" he asked as they began walking to the porch and out of the rain.

"Nothing…" Riku lied, looking away from him as they sat on a bench outside her house.

"C'mon, I know something's up, just tell me," Daisuke insisted. "Is it… Dark?"

"No!" Riku snapped forcefully. "It's got nothing to do with him." She was telling the truth; it was Daisuke that was stuck in her head.

"Then what is it?"

"It's…" Riku paused and took a deep breath. "It's you!" A tear of fear dripped from her eye as she said it loudly before looking away from him.

"What about me?" Daisuke asked ignorantly.

"Do I have to spell it out for you!?" Riku asked menacingly as she turned her head and stared him directly in the eyes. Daisuke gulped and nodded nervously. Riku couldn't handle it. She wouldn't mind being rejected; she just had to try, just once.

Her face suddenly softened as she took another deep breath and leaned in quickly. She stole his lips in a second, keeping her eyes open as Daisuke's eyes opened wide.

"Miss… Hirada!?" Daisuke asked fearfully, pushing her off of him. "I… I like the other Miss Hirada…"

Riku couldn't handle his words, and in order to shut him up, she leaned in again, this time grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into the kiss deeply. She closed her eyes and put her soul into the kiss, telling everything of the secret love she held for Daisuke, that she only recently found out about.

Daisuke didn't fight it this time, and soon, Riku broke the kiss.

"I'm… sorry," Riku said, bowing her head shamefully. "I… just had to know… what it felt like…"

Daisuke was still dumbfounded and stared into the distance for a second before turning to Riku, as he touched his lips lightly.

"What… it felt like?" Daisuke asked stupidly. He suddenly came to somewhat and asked a serious question. "Well, what did it feel like?"

Riku was shocked by the question but answered truthfully. "Like I always dreamed," she whispered. "It felt… great…" she began to cry.

As she stared at the ground, suddenly a soft hand reached out, wiping away a tear from her cheek. She looked up slowly and saw a gentle look in the eyes of the boy she loved. She wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Don't cry, Miss Riku," Daisuke begged, in a flat, soothing tone. He slowly leaned in, pursed his lips slightly, and pressed them against hers. He called her Miss Riku!

A shock shot through her body as she forced her eyes shut and began to kiss Daisuke deeply. When the kiss finally broke, she was crying even more.

"D-Don't… play with me like that," she whined, hoping he would correct her.

"I'm not," Daisuke smiled. "When you kissed me, the second time, I felt warm… and safe, and good. I… wanted to feel it again."

"So then… it was just the kiss?" Riku asked defiantly, practically begging him to tell her that he felt more.

"I never thought about it much," Daisuke said, still staring thoughtfully into her eyes, "but you are really pretty… even more so than the other Miss Hirada…"

This brought more tears to her eyes. She laughed through them, praying that it wasn't a joke, but passing it off as one.

"I'm serious," Daisuke insisted. "And… you've always been with me… instead of just next to me… like…" He didn't need to finish because they both know who he was talking about.

"Then… you… like me too?" Riku asked hopefully, but trying to hide the anxiety in her voice.

"Yes…" Daisuke smiled. "Would you like to come over for dinner sometime? I won't make you cook it…"

"Sure," Riku laughed, remembering when she had made him food in his insane kitchen. "But just in case, maybe I should bring a helmet." She was so happy right now it seemed unreal. It felt like a dream.

"Okay…" Daisuke laughed back. "Can I—kiss you again?" His eyes had a look of loving and wanting in them.

"Yes," Riku smiled as she leaned in to meet him for the kiss.

"RIKU!" A screechy voice hollered. "GET OUT OF BED! IT'S AFTER NOON ALREADY!"

Riku sat up in bed as she looked at her twin sister. She hated her right now; she had woken her up from the best dream Riku had ever had.


End file.
